The Coldest and The Boldest drabble
by McLovinandsons
Summary: We all know what happened with Tooth and Jack after the Winter Ball, but what about Bunnymund and Alice?


It was towards the end of Burgess High's Winter School Ball that Alice and Bunnymund decided to leave. They walked past the bleachers and pushed open the Gymnasium doors. A cold wind rushed past them as they stepped into the dark, chilling December night.

"That was so much fun!" shouted Alice in excitement as she swirled around in a circle. Bunnymund chuckled at her antics as they strolled down the side walk leading back to Alice's house. "Though I do wish you didn't have to go off and bruise your head like you did." Alice looked up at Bunny worriedly. She lifted her hand to gingerly touch the bruised part of his head. Before she could though, Bunnymund reached his hand up to stop hers and gently pulled it back down.

"Alice, I already told you, I'm fine," he said in a reassuring tone. "It didn't hurt that bad." He gave her a smile to try and ease her mind. Alice pursed her lips for a second in frustration, but it faded into a small returning smile.

"Well, alright. Just be more careful next time you decide to go and save a person's reputation." Her tone was semi-demanding, and Bunny grinned playfully at her.

"I will try my best."

"I mean it!" Alice stated, a little too loudly with a hint of a laugh, while playfully punching his shoulder.

"Fine, fine! But I can't make any promises." He put his hands up in mock defense. Alice giggled a little and rolled her eyes jokingly.

"You're impossible," she said, making Bunnymund chuckle.

Silence fell over them as they walked down the moon lit side walk. The only sound they could hear was Alice's heels clicking on the cement and the whispers of a cool gentle breeze that would pass by every now and then. Bunnymund glanced Alice's way and was taken aback.

The moon's rays were shining down on Alice's face and hair perfectly, as to make her look like she was glowing. He hadn't realized he was staring until Alice looked back up at him with a smile. It soon melted into a look of concern.

"What?" she asked, frantically moving her hands up to fix her hair, assuming there was something wrong with her appearance. He shook his head a little, coming back from his trance.

"Uh, n-nothing. It's just that I was thinking you looked really nice tonight," Bunny said with a small, nervous smile.

Alice blushed a light pink and replied, "Oh. T-thank you. That's really kind of you." She looked at the ground nervously trying to hide the new color adorning her cheeks.

Another wave of silence washed over them, but it was much more awkward than the last time. _Come on man, get it together! You used to be so good at this, _Bunnymund yelled at himself in his head. He tried to think of something to say, but Alice beat him to it.

"Um, Bunny. I wanted to say thank you. You know, for giving me a second chance," she stated, looking back up at him, a small blush still on her cheeks. "It means a lot."

Bunny gave her a kind smile. "No problem, I had fun hanging out with you tonight. Maybe we can do it again sometime?" he asked, smirking playfully.

Alice smiled widely, her face lighting up, and nodded. "Yes, I would definitely like that."

_I can't believe he asked me out, _Alice thought happily in her head. _I guess dreams really do come true._

Bunny mimicked the same smile plastered on Alice's face. He looked away from Alice for a moment and saw that the walk was shorter than they had anticipated, her house a clear view in the distance. Alice noticed this too and both their faces fell a little, realizing that their night was almost over.

As they came up to the house, Bunnymund opened the small white gate to her house for her. Alice mumbled a 'thank you' in a sing-song voice, skirting past him and slowly walking towards her house. Bunny quickly closed the gate and caught up with Alice, following her to the front porch.

Once they were at the door, Bunny took a look around her yard. He remembered it when he went to pick her up. It was engulfed in flowers. White and red roses weaving in and out of the white picket fence, tulips in pots on the window sills, daisies surrounding a large oak tree in the bottom right corner of the yard, and many other plants scattered across the lawn. It looked like a small meadow. Bunny looked down at Alice who was gleaming with joy. Her eyes were sparkling a bright blue, her lips were adorned a dark red, and her hair was flowing down her face, framing it. _Wow, she really is pretty. Maybe even beautiful._ Bunnymund shook his head slightly for the second time that night and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, I had a really good time," he said, smiling slightly at Alice. She had a dreamy look on her face and replied, "Me too."

He lingered for a moment, then said, "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Alice." He turned around to walk away, but a gentle grasp on his shoulder made him stop.

"Wait."

He turned back around to face her. A look of hesitation was placed on her face before she grabbed the collar of his tux and pulled herself up to attach her lips to his.

Bunnymund's eyes widened and his ears turned red. It took him a second to comprehend what was happening, but when he did, he closed his eyes and leaned more into the kiss. He moved his hands to rest on Alice's hips. Alice removed her lips from Bunny's for a second to breath, but quickly reattached them. She wrapped her other arm around his neck while the other one was still gripping his collar.

Her heart fluttered, and her stomach was filled with butterflies. She couldn't believe she was doing what she was doing, but it felt too good to regret. Meanwhile, Bunnymund's heart was pounding and singing with joy. He was confused, happy, excited, and overwhelmed all at the same time. He never felt this way before. Sure, he'd kissed girls before, but they didn't mean as much as kissing Alice did, and Bunny didn't want to go back.

Alice was the first to pull away, hesitantly though. Bunnymund slowly opened his eyes, already missing her touch. She opened her eyes as well and looked up at Bunnymund with a red blush across her face. They looked each other in the eyes and got lost for a little while, just staring. Alice shook her head and removed her hand nervously from Bunny's collar. Bunny did the same, removing his hands from her hips.

Alice looked down at the ground nervously, and then back up at Bunnymund with a smile. "Goodnight, Bunny," she said sweetly, giving him a finale kiss on the cheek and turning around to open the door.

Bunny stood silently on Alice's front porch after she went inside, still bewildered. He reflected on what just happened, and a wide smile spread across his face. He chuckled to himself, and turned around to walk back home._Best. Night. Ever,_ he thought happily to himself.

Alice had her back against the door, smiling like an idiot. She then proceeded to jump up and down in delightful circles. She started squealing like a little girl, lost her balance, and fell onto the couch, barely missing the floor. Alice's sister walked in, giving her a curious look. "What has got you into such a good mood?" she asked in a mellow, yet intrigued tone.

Alice sat up and looked at her sister happily. "Where do I begin?" she said dreamily.

Her sister moved over to where Alice was and sat on the opposite side of her, barely holding back a wide smile. "Tell me everything."


End file.
